Two lovers
by papapa
Summary: We have all loved something before. Whether it be a Girlfriend, a Boyfriend, a toy. But if that something was taken away, how far would you go to get it back?for the first time in his life, Sonic will have to choose. Go and find her, or leave her.
1. Amy, the lonely hedgehog

**Hello everybody! It has been a long time since my last story. I have been writing stories but then forgetting about them. So as you can guess from the description this is going to be about Sonic and Amy and their love. I know it has been a long time since anyone cared about them but I just started watching Sonic X. So here we are, gathered around on a couch or chair or bed, here to read a story made with great care. Enjoy.**

It had been eight years, eight long years. Eight years since he talked to her, eight years since he left her. Eight years since he smiled at her, eight years since she hugged him. Eight years since they went on a date. Amy had been waiting for Sonic to return from his adventure for eight years. He had not left her because he no longer loved her. He left her to fight a new enemy. Sonic left to go fight Shadow; Shadow had discovered a new chaos emerald. This one was more powerful than the others; Shadow could not hold back the temptation. He went mad with the power of the emerald. After Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails learned of what had happened, they quickly set out to fight Shadow. Sonic knew that this adventure would be dangerous. He told Amy to stay at her home. Sonic did not want her to get hurt.

Amy stood by the main window of her home. She looked up at the stars with a longing look. She searched the night sky for the X tornado. Amy was now 20 years old, she was 12 when Sonic left. She knew Sonic was now 23; he was 15 when he left. Amy had not changed her style at all; all she had done was buy a larger dress. Her pink needles were still short, which could not be said for her height. Amy had grown quite a bit. She hoped Sonic did as well. Amy still dreamt of Sonic every night. Each dream was similar, Sonic would return with his friends and he would kiss her. Every time though, she would wake up just as they started kissing.

"Oh Sonic, please come home soon." Amy whispered to herself.

She then turned around and slowly walked back to her bedroom. Even after eight years, her home on Mobius didn't feel like home; she liked earth more. She changed into her night clothes and got into her single person bed. Amy pulled the covers over her slender body and looked over to her side table. There was a picture of she and Sonic hugging. Amy put her hand on the frame and started to cry.

"Please Sonic, come back to me, please." She said weeping.

Amy closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. The same dream came to her again. Amy was standing in a huge flower field. The pink petals of the flowers drifted through the clear blue sky. She gazed at its beauty. Suddenly, a blue figure flashed passed her. It circled her a few times and then stopped in front of her. Amy could not believe her eyes, standing there was Sonic. He looked at her with compassionate eyes.

"Hi Amy." He said to her.

"Sonic!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

She ran up to him and hugged him. He embraced her hug and she put her head on his shoulder. He then pulled away and looked at her with even bigger loving eyes. Amy had tears falling from her face.

"Amy, I love you." Said Sonic in a soft tone.

"I love you too Sonic. With all my heart." Amy replied

They moved their heads closer to each other's. They both slowly closed their eyes and readied themselves for a kiss. Their lips met and they began to kiss passionately. Then, all of a sudden, her alarm clock went off. Amy was placed back in reality. She cursed under her breath and she looked around her little room. The sun's light shone in through the windows and filled the room with light. Her room had her small bed on the far right corner of the room. She had a mirror propped up on the opposite corner. There was a small dresser and the left wall under the windows. Amy's room was colored a dark pink with light pink carpet. Amy slowly pushed the covers off her and slowly rose up from her bed. She shuffled over to the kitchen and tried to make herself an espresso. Amy made her espresso and sat down on her couch. She took a sip of her hot drink, it was hot and creamy; she liked it that way. Amy placed her drink on the table next to the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV. Amy turned on the news.

"All quiet to so far; Dr. Eggman has finally agreed to stop fighting the people of Mobius. After his last attack two months ago Dr. Eggman has officially called peace. Many believe that it is due to Amy Rose's fierce attack that has made him stop. In other news a new force of police are being sent out to stop Shadow the Hedgehog from using the new chaos emerald." Said the news reporter.

Amy started to tear up as they talked about the battle with Shadow.

"We are approaching the eighth year of battle against the hedgehog but are still not finished. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are still leading the attack. They say that he is still very strong and it will be a long time till he surrenders. This is Jacky Howard reporting for Mobius news."

Amy turned off the TV and started crying again. It would a long time till she ever saw her lover again. She regretted turning on the TV. Amy rose up from the couch, still crying, and changed into her normal clothes. She ate her breakfast and went out to go shopping.

**Well, I know that it has been a long time since Sonic was a major game title. I saw Sonic X on TV recently and I just had to make a story. I promise that I will finish this one. Not leave you hanging like my others. I apologize to all my readers who do not like Sonic and Amy. Just read this story ok? Good. **


	2. Sonic, the lonely hero

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to tell you how happy I am. I am actually continuing a story! Now, I just told you guys how Amy is feeling. Now it is time to tell how Sonic is feeling. I know most people don't care about Sonic and Amy but I do. I was out of touch with the American world for a large part of my childhood ok. I lived in Switzerland so I did not do the things most of you did during the early 21st century. So enough about me, let's read.**

Sonic flew back from the explosion. Shadow had just sent a beam of energy that hit the ground in front of Sonic. He quickly rose to his feet and looked for Knuckles in the chaos. He spotted the red hedgehog punching his way through Shadow's army of robots. It was madness; the police force was getting cut to shreds by the robots' firepower. Sonic dodged another explosion ant ran up next to Knuckles. The X tornado flew over and shot a few missiles at a group of robots. Sonic looked up and gave a thumbs up to Tails, who was piloting the jet. The jet flew past and was turning for another pass.

"Knuckles, how are we doing!?" asked Sonic.

Knuckles punched down another robot and turned to look at Sonic. They were both panting and covered in cuts, bruises, sweat and dirt. They had been fighting for over a day on this one battle field.

"Good, I don't think he will be sending out another force, we got him on the run!" yelled Knuckles over the chaos.

Sonic nodded and continued the battle. He ran at supersonic speed towards the robots. He cut then down one at a time. The police force that had been sent to help them followed close behind. After Sonic and Knuckles had destroyed the last robots, Shadow, who had been floating in the air watching, looked down on the victors.

"Ha ha ha, you think you have won Sonic? Well, I am still powerful enough to destroy you now! In fact, I will destroy you all with this emerald and then take over Mobius!" announced Shadow with a mocking tone.

Sonic looked up at Shadow and growled.

"You won't get away with this Shadow, we will get you!" yelled Sonic.

Shadow laughed and sent down another beam of energy and blew up a squad of police. He then crossed his arms and teleported out of the area. Knuckles walked up to Sonic and put a hand on the blue hedgehog's shoulder.

"Come on Sonic, we need to get back to camp and help the wounded."

Sonic turned around and looked at his friend with a tired look. They walked away from the decimated landscape and Tails picked them up in the X tornado. They flew out of the area back to camp. While in the jet, Sonic had some time to take a nap. As he closed his eyes he saw a pink figure standing in the darkness. It was Amy. He had been seeing her in his dreams more and more. He was now 23 and he knew she was 20. Sonic wished that he had been there for her on her birthdays. Every time he saw her face though, he felt a huge sense of guilt. He had left just after their first date. As he drifted into sleep, he saw the same dream he had been having for the past month.

Sonic was sitting in the X tornado, they were coming home. They flew over a field filled with pink flowers. He looked down and saw a pink figure standing in the middle of the field.

"Tails, I am getting out here." He said

"Ok." Answered Tails.

Sonic opened the canopy and jumped down to the flower field. He hit the grownd, it was soft and fluffy. The pink flowers' pedals drifted through the air. Sonic then ran towards the pink figure standing in the field. He circled around her a few times at super speed. He then stopped in front of her. Sonic could not believe his eyes. Standing there, was Amy.

"Hi Amy." Said Sonic

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she ran up to him.

She ran up to him and hugged him. He embraced her hug and she put her head on his shoulder. He then pulled away and looked at her with even bigger loving eyes. Sonic had an unspeakable amount of joy.

"Amy, I love you." Said Sonic in a soft tone.

"I love you too Sonic. With all my heart." Amy replied

They moved their heads closer to each other's. They both slowly closed their eyes and readied themselves for a kiss. Their lips met and they began to kiss passionately.

Suddenly, a jolt woke Sonic up from his dream. The X tornado had landed on the airfield. Sonic shook his head trying to wake up. He unhooked his harness and jumped out of the jet. The smell of jet fuel filled his nose. Since the police had decided to help fight Shadow, they had sent most of their vehicles to help. They had set up a firebase to help them defeat shadow. Sonic walked through the dirty camp to his tent. The police were busy rearming their weapons.

Sonic opened the flap to his tent and stood at the entrance. He looked around at his small "Room".

(Sigh)

"Man, I wish I could go home to my own bed."

He walked in and sat down on his cot. His tent only had a cot and a small desk to keep maps. Sonic put his hands on his face and went quiet for a minute. The only thing he could think about right now was Amy. When he closed his eyes, he did not sleep, he saw Amy. Sonic had not seen her in eight years, he wondered if she had stopped loving him. He wished he could have gone on a second date with her. Sonic lay down on his cot and pulled the covers over his dirty, bloody, and aching body. He rested his head on the pillow and looked at the picture of Amy on his desk. A tear fell from his eye and made a small wet spot on his covers.

"Don't worry Amy, I will be back soon." Sonic promised her.

Sonic then fell into a deep, and well deserved sleep.

**Well how about that. I am going with the separated lovers style here. I know that maybe some of you don't like Shadow being the bad guy here but who cares, not this guy. So, please leave a review, tell me how you like it so far. I will make the chapters longer as the story goes on. Until the next update, stay frosty.**


	3. A girl waiting for her boy

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So, I am sorry about the typing mistakes in my last chapter. In other news, this story might go on for a while, so don't leave. Summer break is almost here so I will update more often. I am also sick so I have a lot of time to write. Anyway, this will be a story with an epic Sonic and a helpless Amy. I have a good proof that Sonic loves Amy, just saying. So, without further delay, read.**

Amy stood by her front door. She grabbed her bag from the coat rack on the left side of the door. She opened the door and walked outside. Amy looked around at the world she lived in. It was beautiful, blue birds flew by, singing majestic songs. The morning sun shone through the trees and warmed up her body. The grass still had wet dew on it. Amy took a deep breath and walked out of her yard. She made a right turn down the dirt path to the market. While walking, Amy went into deep thought.

"Oh Sonic, when will you come home?" she said to herself.

"You have been gone too long. I hope you are safe."

She continued walking until she reached the market area. It was a humble little market. Each vender had a small booth selling different things. Some sold pots and pans, others sold rugs, and others sold food. Amy walked down the main path past the venders. She was looking for a new loaf of bread. While she was walking past, a vender called out to her.

"Hey you pretty girl!" called the vender.

Amy quickly turned around and looked at the shop owner that called her. He was a fat blue cat that was selling necklaces. He had a trusty look in his eyes, and a huge smile. Amy just stared at him with wonder. She cocked her head at him.

"Come over here, I am sure you would like to buy a new necklace." Said the owner.

Amy slowly walked over to the stand, never taking her eyes off the vender. He beckoned her over with his arm. Amy stood in front of the vender and looked at all the wonderful necklaces. They came in all types; some were simple with only a gold chain. Others were more elaborate, like one that had huge yellow gems lining the front end. Amy's eyes widened at the sight, she wanted all of them. The owner looked up at her and smiled.

"You know; if you can't afford them, tell that special someone about my shop. I am sure he would like to buy you one." Said the vender.

Amy looked up at him suddenly tears welled up in her eyes. she looked back down and saw one that had a center piece that looked like a heart.

"Wha, what is that one?" asked Amy, holding back tears.

"Ah, this one is a special one. It opens up and you can put pictures of your lover in it."

Amy tried to hold back her tears but failed. Suddenly, she burst out crying, the shop owner was surprised and tried to calm her down. Amy continued crying, despite the owner's best efforts to calm her down.

"Now now girl, I am sorry that I hurt your feelings. Please stop crying."

Amy did not stop.

"He, he left me! He has been gone for eight years. WHAAAAAAAA!"

"Who has been gone for eight years young lady?"

"Sonic!"

The shop owner was surprised by the name. He had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Is he out fighting Shadow right now?" asked the owner

"Yes he is!"

"I am sure he will come back soon, don't you worry. In fact he may be on his way home now."

Amy slowly stopped crying and regained her composure. She considered what he said and looked at the vender.

"Thank you sir, you have given me a morsel of hope. Good bye."

"Good bye young lady."

Amy walked away from the vender with a new ounce of hope. Maybe he would return. Amy continued down and bought her bread, she bought a big loaf that had been freshly baked. She walked back through the market with her bag of food. She walked past the necklace vender and smiled at him. He smiled back. While she was strolling down the dirt road Amy saw a sight that almost made her cry again. A green, male hedgehog was walking next to a light blue, girl hedgehog, holding hands. The male had clearly cracked a funny joke that was making the girl laugh. They seemed to be Amy and Sonic's age. As she past them, Amy heard them talking.

"Ha ha, oh Quiver you're so funny. Did that really happen to you?" said the girl hedgehog.

"Yep, and, Sonic even dressed up as a bunny because of the bet." Said the male hedgehog.

Amy abruptly stopped at jumped around when she heard Sonic's name.

Amy ran up behind the couple and tapped the boy on the back. He turned around and looked at Amy. He had a nice smile on his face. His girlfriend also faced Amy.

"Yes, can I help you miss?" asked the boy.

"Yes, you said Sonic's name. When did you meet him? I must know!" Amy said as she grabbed his arms.

The boy suddenly grew a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah, I saw him two months ago. I was on the police unit sent to help him."

"Really! How is he, is he hurt, is he weak, is he homesick? I must know!" Amy demanded.

"Uh uh, I don't know, it has been two months since I was on that horrible planet."

"Ohhhhh, why does nobody know if he is alive or not?!" Amy said as she let go of his arms.

Amy fell down on the ground and was about to cry again. The girl hedgehog then kneeled down next to Amy and put a hand on her back. She rubbed her hand across Amy's back.

"Now now, it is okay. I am sure he is fine; I had to wait a full four months before Quiver came home."

"That is great but Sonic has been gone for eight years."

The girl was shocked at the news. She picked Amy up and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, he will come home."

"Thank you."

Amy picked up her bag of food and thanked the couple for their time. She then continued home. Amy promised herself that she would be strong, no more crying. She reached her home and opened the door. Her small home was quiet inside; the home had never really been that exciting.

(Sigh)

Amy walked in and closed the door behind her. She placed the bag on the kitchen counter and took off a chunk of her bread. She walked over and sat down on her couch in front of the TV. She turned it on and the news came on. Amy was prepared for the worst. Any second now the reporter would say that Sonic had been killed or had gone missing. That was what she feared most. The reporter sat down at her desk and started the news.

"Good evening, this is Jacky Howard for Mobius news. The weather tomorrow will be very good, sunny all day, a good day for a picnic. The weather will stay like that for the rest of the day."

Amy smiled and took a bite of her bread.

"In other news, Shadow the hedgehog has been reported to have fled the planet that he was stationed at. His whereabouts are still unknown. This is good news however, the police, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails will be returning shortly. They plan to find Shadow and bring him to justice."

Amy dropped her bread on the floor. She had frozen when the reporter said Sonic was coming home. Amy could not believe the news; her Sonic was coming back to Mobius. Amy jumped up from the couch and screamed with joy.

"Sonic, you are coming back home!" she screamed

She jumped up and down with joy. Sonic, her love, her friend, was coming home. She could not believe it. Finally, after eight years she was going to be happy again.

**Ha ha, how did you like that? I thought it was pretty nice. I took inspiration from a girl waiting for her man to return from a war. Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy this story. Please leave a review and follow this story. The next chapter will be about Sonic. I hope to update often, good bye.**


	4. The hero returns

**Wasup everybody! Papapa here to give you your chapter update. So, if you have a heart you will know that when a man leaves his girl to go fight it is very sad. I felt like Amy feels right now when my brother left for Collage. I have watched many ww2 documentaries. The veterans told of how sad they were that their girlfriend was not with them. So, that is how I am making the characters feel. Enough about that, let's read.**

Sonic quickly woke from his sleep. He had heard a huge ship take off. He got out of his cot and ran out of the tent in a flash. He looked around with a worried expression. Sonic spotted Knuckles and ran up to him. The red echidna was overseeing what looked to be an evacuation. All the police were loading their gear onto ships and leaving. They were taking down the tents and shutting down all the gear.

"Hey, make sure you get the heavy equipment!" ordered Knuckles.

Sonic was very confused by all this. He tapped Knuckles on the shoulder and he turned to face the blue hedgehog.

"What's up Sonic?" he asked with his normal gruff tone.

"Nothing much Knuckles. What is going on, why are we packing up our camp?" asked Sonic.

Both of them were confused by each other. Sonic was confused about why they were leaving. Knuckles was confused about why Sonic was questioning what they were doing.

"Didn't you hear Sonic? They spotted Shadow leaving this world and going into open space."

Sonic was shocked by the news. Why was Shadow leaving, was this a trick?

"And, this means we will be going home." Added Knuckles.

That part really hit Sonic hard when he heard that. Home, he was going home, back to all his other friends. Back to his real bed, back to good meals made by Cream and her mom. But most of all, back to Amy. Amy, his lover, he would finally be able to take her on another date. Maybe he would be able to kiss her and tell her how he had missed her while he had been gone. Sonic was in such deep thought he didn't hear Knuckles and Tails calling his name. suddenly, Sonic was pulled out of his thoughts when Tails slapped him.

"Sonic, wake up, we need to leave!" Tails said as he slapped Sonic.

Sonic fell back from the hit and quickly looked around at who hit him. The only two people there were Tails and Knuckles. All the other police ships had left; all the tents had been folded up and taken away. Once this had been a beautiful grassy field with wild flowers growing in it. Now it was a muddy, polluted, waist land where a fighting force had once called home. There were indents in the ground where ship's landing gear had rested. There were still wooden boards on the ground that had kept their feet dry on rainy days. All the life that had once been on this pretty planet had been destroyed by Shadow and his army.

"Ouch, why did you hit me?"

"Because it is time to leave Sonic." Said Tails.

Tails had grown quite a bit while fighting. He was not taller and was more independent.

"Well guys, let's go home." Said Knuckles.

Sonic and ails gave a thumbs up and raced for the X tornado. They hopped in the seats of the cockpit and strapped in. Tails closed the canopy and told them to strap in.

"X tornado, blast off!" yelled Tails.

Sonic took one last look at the field he had called home for eight years. The jet took off with a he amount of thrust. It shot up into the blackness of space, its destination, Mobius. It was a short trip. Sonic tried to take a nap while they were flying. However, he could not sleep; all he could think about was Amy. He was afraid of what she would be like. Did she forget him; did she have a boyfriend, would she be mad at him? Sonic hoped none of that was true. He hoped she still loved him, he knew he still loved her.

After an hour of flight, and no sleep, they spotted Mobius.

"Hey guys look, Mobius!" announced Tails.

Sonic and Knuckles both stared at their home planet. It was still beautiful and majestic. Tails turned and started their descent to the planet. They passed through the clouds towards the surface. As they flew down they saw large birds fly next to them squawking. They birds seemed to be guiding them down. The X tornado flew around the town that Cream, her mom, and Amy lived. Sonic saw the people come out of their homes and cheer at the returning heroes. He winked and gave thumbs up to them. The jet flew down low to the ground and passed just above the buildings.

"Okay, I found a good landing spot." Reported Tails.

Knuckles and Sonic nodded at Tails and unhooked their seatbelts. The X tornado landed in a field just outside of town. It was calm and peaceful, blue birds flew past singing their melodies. The sun was just rising from the horizon. Sonic jumped off the jet and onto the dewy ground. Its rays warmed Sonic's body, it felt good. His tail wagged a bit. The grass felt weird to him, all he had felt for eight years was metal, dirt, mud, and rock. Tails and Knuckles hopped down as well.

"Wow, I almost forget how beautiful it is here." Said Tails.

"I am just glad that I am home again." Said Knuckles

"Well guys I need to leave." Announced Sonic

Both Tails and Knuckles looked at him with questioning looks.

"Why Sonic?" asked Tails

"I need to take care of personal business." Said Sonic scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, Amy, go ahead, we will celebrate later." Said Knuckles

Sonic nodded in thanks and sprinted off to look for Amy. He sprinted down the dirt road at sonic speed. He sped through the town, not saying hello to anybody. He continued down the road until he saw Cream's home. He stopped there and walked up and nocked the door. Cream's mom, Vanilla, opened the door. He face lit up with excitement, she stumbled a little.

"Hi." Said Sonic

Vanilla stood there for a moment trying to believe what she saw. She then, without any warning hugged Sonic. He was a bit surprised by this.

"Oh Sonic, it is so good to see you. We have all been very worried." She said with her soft voice.

She let go of him and then turned around. She put her hands to her mouth and called over Cream.

"Cream, come over here. Sonic is home."

Cream quickly flew down with her ears and stood in front of Sonic. Sonic did not recognize her at first. Cream was older now; she was now 14 years old. She was still shorter than Sonic. Cheese flew up behind her.

"Hi Cream." Greeted Sonic

"Sonic!" Cream said as she ran up and hugged him.

"It is great to see you." She said with her soft voice.

"It is nice to see you too Cream."

Vanilla then closed the door behind Sonic. They all sat down on the couch and talked. Vanilla asked if he wanted anything to drink.

"No sorry. I do need however, to know where Amy's home is, I can't remember."

"Oh, Amy lives down the street a little. Her home is on the right." Said Cream.

"Thank you Cream." Sonic said getting up from the couch. He then sped out the door with insane speed.

He sprinted down the road until he saw a mail box that said Rose on it. He stopped at it and turned to see the home. The lights were on, good sign. Sonic slowly waked down the dirt path to her home. He stood in front of the door, he was very nervous. Sonic slowly raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited minute for her to answer. He heard the door lock unlock and he saw the door knob turn. The door opened and there she was. Amy, she was standing there, in front of Sonic. Sonic looked at her with compassionate eyes. She was astounded. Amy looked at the hedgehog standing in front of her. It took a minute to recognize who it was. When she did figure out who he was Amy could not believe it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Sonic, her lover was before her. Sonic stepped forward a bit.

"Hi Amy, I am back."

**Well it pains me to stop there but I want to keep the suspense. The next chapter will have a lot of romance. Sonic is home. Hope yall enjoyed it, please leave a review please. I apologize for calling Knuckles a hedgehog. I probably will not update for a while because of school. But when I do, you will like it. Until next time, Axios. **


	5. I love you Amy, always have

**Hello peoples! Papapa here to give you an update. So I like to make Halo 2 style cliff hangers. Anyway, this will be a very happy chapter. Exams soon so I might not be able to update often. By the way, please, for the love of Glob please leave a review! I need to know how I am doing with the chapters. I will warn ye, this story will have a small M rated scene in the next chapter. Without further delay, let's read.**

"Hi Amy, I am back." Said Sonic.

Amy could not believe it, he was back. Sonic was back! He was standing in front of her, just looking at her with compassionate eyes. She noticed that he had grown quite a lot. He had a little bit thicker arms and was much taller than he was when he left. From what she could see, he was covered in bruises and healing cuts. He had a bandage wrapped around his right forearm. It appeared to be blood soaked in one area and was smothered in dirt all over. Sonic's eyes had a tired look to them, not to mention that he seemed to be very fatigued. His shoes were enclosed with mud; Amy could not see the red and white colors of the shoes. After Amy was done examining the condition of her lover she looked back up to meet his eyes.

Sonic examined Amy's beautiful body. She had grown quite a bit since he last saw her. She had grown a few curves in her slender body that made her look even prettier to him. He noticed that she had not changed the style of the dress she always wore. It was still the same; it was red with a white stripe across the rim of the bottom. She still looked very pretty in it. Amy had also kept her red hairband and her quills were still short. She had not changed at all since he last saw her. However, she was taller and was now the same height as Sonic. She was still wearing her red shoes with the white stripe going down the middle; they were a little bigger now though. Amy had the look of disbelief and love in her eyes.

Amy then decided to break the silence with a joyful scream.

"Sonic, you're home!" she yelled.

She began to cry even harder then she had before while Sonic had been gone. Amy then threw herself onto Sonic and hugged him. He embraced her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They stood there hugging for a few minutes, neither of them wanted to let go. Amy shifted her head a little and whispered into Sonic's ear.

"I misted you Sonic, never leave me again."

Sonic moved away from her and stared into her eyes.

"Amy, I promise to never leave you again, ever."

Amy, who was still shedding tears of joy, put her body against his again. She then whispered in his ear again.

"I love you Sonic the hedgehog."

Sonic put an arm on the back of her head and turned his head to look at her.

"I love you too Amy Rose, never think I don't."

After a few more minutes Amy let go of Sonic and turned to the side. She then took his hand and gently pulled him inside. He followed her inside.

"Sonic, I am sure you are very hungry and tired. Do you want something to eat?"

Sonic had not eaten today and was extremely hungry. He spotted the kitchen and the bags of delicious food on the counter. He licked his lips, thinking of how good the food tasted. Sonic had only eaten mush for the past eight months; he would kill for a chilly dog. Sonic turned his gaze back to Amy, who was leading him to her couch. She stopped in front of the couch and let go of his hand.

"Here you are Sonic; you can sit here and rest."

Sonic sat down on the soft couch; it was red and had blue side pillows on it. It felt much more comfortable than the military cots he had been sleeping on. As he sat down, the couch molded into his body's form. It made him want to sleep. Amy stood before him with her hands behind her back.

"Do you want any food Sonic, you look hungry?"

Sonic then quickly looked at the food on the counter. Then back at Amy.

"Yes I would, thanks Amy."

"Well what do you want?"

The answer came to him instantly. He wanted a chilly dog.

"I want a chilly dog please."

Amy smiled at him and turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"One chilly dog coming up."

Amy walked into the kitchen and made the chilly dog. While she was there, Sonic decided to take a little nap. He was dead tired and was in need of a well-deserved nap. Sonic put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He could now sleep because Amy was near him so he was not thinking of her as much. Sonic was home, and he could enjoy life again. His short nap turned into a full sleep until Amy woke him up. Amy walked up to him while he was sleeping. She put the chilly dog on the table in front of the couch and looked down at the sleeping hedgehog.

"Sonic, wake up, your food is here." She said in a soft tone.

Amy shook him softly and he woke up. Sonic turned a little and grunted. She then shook him a bit harder and he woke up. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw Amy standing there with his meal. Sonic sat up and took the plate from her hands. He devoured it with unreal speed. Amy was shocked at how hungry he was. When he was done eating he looked back up at Amy. She smiled at him and took the plate away. While she was gone, Sonic shuffled over to the right side of the couch to make extra space on the couch. When she returned Sonic tapped the open spot with his hand.

"Hey Amy, do you want to hear some stories from when I was gone?" asked Sonic.

Amy's eyes lighted up with excitement.

"Would I." she said as she sat down on the couch next to him.

A few hours went by. Sonic told stories of what happened while he had been gone. Amy listened with great attention. Some were funny and others were sad. By the time he was done it was beginning to get dark. The sun was starting to set; it cast a purple tint through the evening sky.

"Hey Amy."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I am too tired to go back to my place."

Amy stared at him for a second, she was thinking it over. Amy could not think of a better scenario. Sonic sleeping over, it was childish but great. She then saw how tired Sonic was; he looked like he had not had a good night's sleep in a month. His eye lids were low, he was slouching over, and he was breathing heavy. He really needed sleep. Amy smiled at him and giggled.

"Sure you can sleep here. Do you want a blanket?"

Sonic yawned and blinked a bit to keep his eyes open.

"Yes please."

Amy went and got a blanket from her bedroom and brought it over to Sonic. When she returned Sonic had already fallen asleep on her couch. He had his body spread out on the couch. He was snoring a little. Amy then carefully placed the blanket over his body, she made sure not to wake him up. Amy then kneeled down next to him. She took her hand and stroked his quills two times. She then put her head over his and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Sonic turned a bit and smiled. Amy stroked his quills again and whispered in his ear.

"Good night my speedy hero." She said

Amy then went to her room and got in bed. She slept better than she had slept in a long time. It was restful; she didn't need to worry about Sonic anymore. The night went by with nothing exciting.

Amy woke up from her restful sleep to hear the sound of a shower running. Amy rose up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. The sun had already risen and was shining rays of sunshine into her room. She got out of bed and walked out to her living room. The couch was empty; Sonic had gone to take a well needed shower. Amy decided to make breakfast; she still remembered the food Ella used to make on earth. Sonic got out of the shower just as Amy finished making breakfast. He came out of the shower and walked to the kitchen. Something smelled good; he followed the smell and sat down at the table in the kitchen. He saw the lovely food Amy had made. She had made scrambled eggs and bacon. Sonic liked his lips with hunger. Any giggled at him and gave him a plate. Sonic devoured the food and then chugged his juice. Sonic waited for Amy to finish her food to ask her something. After she finished her food Sonic took Amy's hand and squeezed it a little.

"Hey Amy?" he said looking into her eyes.

"Yes Sonic?" Amy asked returning the stare.

"Do you want to go out to the island on Dream Lake and have a picnic with me?"

Amy's eyes lighted up with excitement when he asked her. Sonic was asking her out for another date! He was obviously feeling better.

"Yes, yes I would!" she responded

Sonic grew a large smile on his face when she agreed.

"Great. Do you want to leave at 11:00?"

"Sure that would be good."

"Okay."

Sonic then got up and took a run.

The hours past with Amy eagerly awaiting the date. Sonic then knocked on her door at 11:00. She opened the door to see Sonic standing there with a wicker picnic basket. Sonic gave a thumbs up at her.

"You ready Amy?" he asked

"Yes I am." She replied

They then walked down the street to the path for the lake. The entire way there they talked and laughed about things. At one point while they were walking through the forest, Sonic took Amy's hand. She was pleasantly surprised. She took in her surroundings, it was very romantic. The sun shone through the trees and cast spots of light on soft the ground. Sonic was also enjoying the scenery. He saw the birds chirping their sweet songs. They spotted a mother rabbit with her three young. They watched it for a bit and then continued walking. They reached the edge of the forest. Beyond it was a huge lake with a small island in the middle of it. The lake was a light blue. Amy then suddenly noticed something, it was an island. Sonic didn't like water, how would they get across. Amy turned and looked at Sonic who was observing the scene.

"Sonic, how are we going to cross the lake? You hate water."

Sonic turned and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Amy; there is a row-boat so we can cross. Come on."

Sonic pulled Amy with him; they reached the shore and got into the boat. Sonic gave Amy the basket and pushed the boat into the water. While pushing, Sonic pushed too hard and fell into the water. Amy jumped up to see if Sonic was okay.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" she asked, panicking

Sonic swam over to the boat and climbed into the boat. He shook the water off him and started laughing.

"Ha ha, that was funny wasn't it?" he asked still laughing.

Amy was surprised that he didn't panic. He hated the water. She cocked her head and stared at him.

"Sonic, why didn't you panic, you hate the water?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

Sonic looked at her for a moment and then chuckled. He took his left glove off and Amy was amazed at what she saw. On his wrist was the bracelet she had made him while they were on earth. She had made it special for him to keep him safe in the water.

(Any person who watched Sonic X should know what it looks like.)

"You, you are still wearing my bracelet?" Amy asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sonic put his glove back on and looked at her with a loving look.

"Yep, I have never taken it off."

Amy then hugged him and let one tear fall.

"Sonic that is so sweet. Thank you."

She let go of him and sat back in her seat. Sonic smiled at her and then started to row the boat to the island. The boat cut through the water leaving a V shape behind them. By the time they reached the island it was 12:00. The boat skidded to shore; Sonic got out and pulled it further inland. He then helped Amy off the boat. They walked together to a small shaded area near the lake. The island was small; it had only a few trees and a lot of sand. There were a few bushes but nothing else. Amy set up the blanket on the ground and Sonic took out the food. They lay next to each other and ate their food.

"Amy?" sonic asked thoughtfully

"Yes?"

"Did you ever stop missing me and look for another guy?"

Sonic was clearly worried that she didn't love him like she had before. His male instincts to keep what was his were kicking in.

"No Sonic, I never even considered any other guy. I was only thinking of you."

"Oh good."

"Did you miss me while you were gone Sonic?" Amy asked with a worried tone.

"Of course I did, I could not sleep at all, all I saw was you when I slept." Answered Sonic

"This is great, we should do this every month." Said Amy

Sonic nodded in agreement. While they were silent, two swans swam past. They seemed to be in courtship. The two white birds were twisting their necks into the shape of a heart. The then rubbed their heads against each other's long necks. Amy and Sonic lay there watching them with interest. Amy looked over at Sonic and smiled. She moved her hand closer to his; she then slowly grabbed it and squeezed a bit. Sonic then did the same as he turned his head to look at her. Her gaze met his; they stared at each other for a long time.

"Amy."

"Sonic."

"I love you Amy, I always have."

"I love you too Sonic, I always will."

They moved closer to each other, slowly but surely. They never took their eyes off each other. Soon they were only a centimeter apart. Amy closed her eyes and made the move. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Sonic then closed his eyes and embraced her lips. They kissed passionately for a minute. Sonic and Amy didn't know how to kiss, they just did it. It was a learning experience for both of them. Soon however, they pulled apart for air. Amy and Sonic stared into each other's eyes with love. Sonic then made the move. They kissed again, this time though, they knew what to do. They continued this cycle of kissing for a few long minutes. Eventually it turned into Sonic rolling over and Amy getting on his chest. They enjoyed every second of it. Both of their tails started to wag a little. Eventually, they pulled apart.

"Amy, you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

Amy blushed until her cheeks were completely red.

"Sonic you are my true love."

That was their first kiss. Neither Sonic nor Amy could have asked for a better moment.

**Well how did you like it? Tell me with a review or PM. I know this chapter was long but I needed it to be long. I am sorry if I bored you when Sonic was at Amy's home but who cares, not this guy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. I also did not update this one quickly because of the cliffhanger. ** **See you guys next time. Axios!**


	6. An evil awakens

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! I have been brainstorming a lot on how to keep this story interesting. I have done it. Anyway, if there is anybody who is a Shadow X Amy fan. Please leave now. You will not like this chapter. Now I warned you, do not get mad at me. So always, leave a review, I need to know how I am doing. Okay, enough chit-chat, let's read.**

It was a dream comes true for Amy Rose. She had gone on a beautiful date with her boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog. They had kissed and created a bond that could never be broken. Amy loved the idea of Sonic being home to love her after the eight years he had been gone. Sonic was extremely happy as well. He loved being home with his friends; he loved being home with Amy. He loved her so much and was happy to be near her again.

After they had finished kissing and eating their lunches, Amy and Sonic headed back to town. They adored each other and held hands the whole time. Sonic left Amy at her house and decided to go hang out with Tails and Knuckles.

"See you later Amy. I will be back tomorrow." Said Sonic while he was leaving.

Amy took his arm as he was walking away. He turned and looked at her confused.

"Bye Sonic, I will miss you." She said.

Sonic grinned and gave Amy a small kiss on the lips. He pulled away and ran off. Amy loved the way he would do something thoughtful and then run off. As he ran off at unnatural speeds, Amy turned around and went into her house.

Sonic sprinted down the dirt road with horrifying speed. He wanted to go hang out with Tails. Sonic flew down the road; he didn't have the chance to enjoy the wonderful scenery around him. The sun was just starting to set a bit. The shadows were getting a little harder to see. As he was running down the road, Sonic saw a jet fly through the air. It was heading for the city where Tails' apartment was. He smirked and made a hard right turn and followed the jet. When Sonic had caught up to the jet he saw that it was the X tornado. He saw Tails flying it with extreme precision. Tails looked down from the canopy to see his blue friend racing him.

"Hey Sonic!" yelled Tails.

Sonic gave a thumb up and sped past the jet. The fox with two tails then ignited the afterburners on the jet. It shot through the air like a bolt of lightning. They raced each other until they had reached the inner-city. When he was in the city, Sonic slowed down to a normal walk. He saw the X tornado fly over and land on top of a skyscraper. Sonic looked around at the city. A lot had changed since he had been there. Most of the old shops and restaurants had been replaced by new ones. The old buildings had been torn down and replaced by new and taller ones. Sonic walked down the sidewalks in awe. He was amazed by the progress that had taken place since he left. As he walked down the street, people stopped and stared in amazement. The legendary hero Sonic was back, they couldn't help but cheer. Sonic smiled nervously at the crowds.

"Sonic, it is great to see you back!" screamed one person.

The crowds started getting closer and closer to Sonic. They seemed like they might smother him. He then sprinted out of the way as the people shoved autograph books in his face. He started to run as fast as he could down the street towards Tails' home. He turned a few corners but eventually made it to the apartment complex that Tails lived in. The building was huge. Sonic walked inside and was amazed by the architecture of the main hall. The floor was made of red marble, green drapes hung over the windows; silk couches lined the right side of the hall. On the left side was a huge counter with an overdressed squirrel standing behind the counter. He looked up and saw Sonic there panting. The squirrel's eyes became huge as he recognized Sonic. His jaw dropped. He soon regained his composure.

"Excuse me sir, are you here to visit?" he asked

Sonic looked at the squirrel with a confused look. He then remembered why he was there.

"Uh, yes I am. Do you know what room Tails lives in?"

The squirrel looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Do you mean Mr. Prower? He lives in room 509."

"Thank you." Said Sonic.

He then ran up the stairs at super speed. He reached the fifth floor and stopped abruptly. Sonic walked down the hall looking for the number 509. He spotted it and knocked on the door. A few seconds past. Sonic then heard the sounds of a lock unlocking. The wooden door then swung open and standing there was Tails. He was a lot taller since he had last been on Mobius. He was just as beat up as Sonic was. Tails however was still a bit weak for his age and was not as strong as Sonic was. One of his two fox tails still had bandages on it, along with a blood stained spot on it as well. He had the look of a fatigued pilot in his eyes. He also had a little stress that Sonic knew he was struggling with. Ever since Cosmo died, Tails had never acted exactly the same. He really missed her and Sonic knew he would give anything to have her back.

"Hey Sonic, how you doing?" asked Tails

"Good. You?"

"I am fine. You want to come in?"

"Sure."

Sonic walked in and Tails closed the door. They both walked over to the living room. Tails sat down in a chair and Sonic sat down on a couch. The apartment was relatively big. It had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a rather big living room, and a bathroom. All the walls were painted a light green. The living room had a large TV on the wall, a red chair, a glass table, and a brown couch. After they sat down they were both quiet for a few minutes, then Tails spoke up.

"So where did you rush off to after we landed Sonic?" he asked

"Oh I went to Amy's house. I spent the night there and then hung out with her for a while."

Tails smiled a bit.

"What have you been doing since we came back Tails?"

"I have just been out enjoying the new scenery. It is much different from that planet we were last on."

"Yeah it is."

"So how is Amy doing Sonic?"

"She is good. She kept on crying when a met her."

They both laughed a bit. From there they started to have better conversations and soon, they were back to their normal fooling around as friends. Neither of them knew however that something horrible was brewing in the same city they were in.

Amy closed the door after Sonic left. She was still so happy. She walked over to her kitchen and got out a can of soda from the fridge. She then grabbed a cookie and sat down on her couch in front of the TV. Amy turned on the TV and watched her favorite show. It was a sit-com that some called My Little Pony. She liked it, she knew however that Sonic, and every other guy on Mobius hated the show.

(Just telling you, I only know what I know about the show from my little sister.)

After a few hours of doing nothing Amy decided to take a nap. She got up and walked to her room. She lay down on the soft bed and pulled the covers over her. She was quite tired from her date with Sonic. Amy looked out the window from her bed. The sun was now starting to set; it cast an orange hue through the cloudy sky. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Shadow walked down a dark alleyway through the crime district of the city. He was wearing a black coat the covered most of his features. His head was down, trying not to be recognized. In one of his pockets he held the new super chaos emerald. Shadow had fallen to the temptation of the emerald and had turned back to being evil because of its power. Shadow walked past a night club, he could hear the loud music from outside. In front of the door was a huge badger wearing gold necklaces. His job was to keep unwanted people out. He looked at Shadow and squinted his eyes. He called out with a deep booming voice.

"Hey, I know you, your name is Shadow."

Shadow stopped in front of the badger and looked up at him with an evil look. He smiled at the bouncer.

"That's right. I hear that there are some powerful crime lords in there. Mind if I go inside?" asked Shadow with his mysterious voice.

The badger then folded his arms and stared at the hedgehog.

"No way in hell buddy. Now go away, we all know you are the most evil thing alive."

Shadow then took his hand out of his pocket and shot an energy been at the guard. He flew back and broke through the door. His dead body lay on the floor of the night club. All the music had stopped, all the people stopped what they were doing and looked up at Shadow. They were terrified. Shadow then walked over the dead body and sat down at a table near a crime lord. The entire room was silent. Everyone's eyes were on Shadow. Shadow then took a beer from the table and downed it. He then looked up at the crime lord. The lord was a chubby looking cat who was wearing a fine, silk suit and had a fat cigar in his mouth. He had multiple rings on his fingers.

"Are you big dad, the leader of the Hell's highway crime circle?" Shadow asked

The lord looked at him suspiciously. He took the cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the floor.

"Yeah, thatid be me." He said in a gruff tone.

"I would like to get, employed by you. I need some money and well, let's say I don't think I am good at regular jobs." Said Shadow

"You want me to hire you to get paid?"

"Yeah, I also need to make Sonic the Hedgehog's life miserable."

The cat thought it over for a few minutes. Shadow was starting to become impatient. He was thinking of killing the cat right here instead of later.

"You got a deal."

They shook hands and then Shadow rose up from his table. He headed outside to go back into the streets. While he was walking outside, Shadow shot an energy beam at a dingo who was pulling a gun out to shoot him. The dingo fell over dead and a loud scream came from a girl who was next to him. Shadow walked out of the club and headed for the land outside the city. It was time to put his plan into action. He walked down the street with his coat covering most of his features. As he walked down the street, he shot energy beams at trees and parking meters. He left the city and walked down the dirt road. It was now completely dark outside, the moon was barely visible throw the clouds. The bats flew through the sky screeching. Shadow stopped in front of a small house. The mailbox had the name Amy Rose on it. Shadow smiled an evil smile on his face. He walked up to the door and shot a beam at the lock. The lock blew up and dropped to the ground. Shadow pushed the door open and walked in.

Amy heard a small bang come from the door. She rose up and quickly got out of her bead to see what had happened. He put on her slippers and walked out of her room. Amy walked into the living room and froze. She was shocked at what she saw; standing there was a hedgehog in a large coat. Amy was terrified seeing someone in her home. The figure turned around and stared at Amy with cold, red colored eyes. She saw a smile come from his face.

"Who, who are you?" she asked nervously.

"I am the ultimate life form." He said with a menacing voice

Amy was shocked when he said that. She stumbled back a bit.

"Shadow!?"

"Yes, it's me." He said.

Before Amy had time to react Shadow lunged at her with lighting speed. Amy screamed as he grabbed her. Amy kicked him and struggled. Shadow then punched her in the face. Amy had blood coming from her nose. She then materialized her hammer on her hand to crush him. Shadow saw it and shot a beam at the hammer and it flew out her hand. Shadow then threw Amy against the wall. She hit the wall with great force. She fell to the floor crying, Amy looked up at Shadow who was walking up to her. Shadow then smirked at the bleeding and broken hedgehog. He then grabbed her quills and picked her up. She struggled to break free, but was failing.

"Now don't struggle, it will only be harder for you." Said Shadow

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"He can't hear you. Nobody can hear you scream."

Shadow then took his left hand, made a fist and threw it up her crotch. Amy screamed and tears started coming out. He pulled his fist back and slapped her. Amy then went unconscious. Shadow smiled and then dragged her outside. He started walking back to the city, dragging an unconscious girl hedgehog behind him.

Sonic had no idea that his lover was probably going to die. Shadow had kidnapped Amy Rose.

**So how did you like it? I hope you didn't, this is my way of telling all Shadow X Amy that I don't support that idea.**** Anyway, please leave a review and tell me how I am doing. I think the chapters will not be about this long so they will take longer to write. I hope to update soon, no guarantees. Shadow will not be turning good again in this story, sorry. Until next time, AXIOS.**


	7. The beginning

**Hello peoples! Papapa here to give you an update! So as you all know this is chapter 7 2.0! I hope it provides a bit more description of the world and other things. I am still very sorry for how poor the writing was on that chapter 7. I hope it will never happen again. Anyway, if you would like, tell me an idea for a battle scene. If I like it, I will put it in the story, along with your name. now enough talk, lets read. **

Sonic closed the door behind him. He had just spent the night at Tails' place. He had spent the time partying with him and Knuckles at the local club. He enjoyed having friends like them. They would always follow Sonic and help him with anything. The party last night was crazy, there were drinks and great food. The music was awesome and the dance was even better. They had spent the night at one of the most esteemed clubs in Mobius. Knuckles had a little too much to drink though and they had to leave early.

Sonic walked down the hallway to the stairs. He reached the stair well and looked down the room. He then sped down the stairs with lightning speed. He rushed through the main room of the apartment hall and outside. The desk clerk looked up suddenly as a blue flash sped past him. The wind behind Sonic made the papers on the desk fly outside. He ran through the streets looking at everything. He flew through the streets with people in awe of his great speed. Sonic ran through the streets until he saw something strange. Sonic stopped and looked at a small building. He was amazed by it. It was "Charlie's chilly dog diner". Sonic remembered going to that place every day, he enjoyed their chilly dogs. It was an older building; it was red and had a large glass door in the middle. It had giant windows on each side of the door. Sonic walked up to it and peered inside. He licked his lips when he saw the new batch of chilly dogs being put out. Sonic then walked inside and stopped as soon as he walked in. The smell of food hit him like a ton of bricks. There was a long counter near the back of the main room. There was a soda machine on the right along with condiments. On the left were six small tables with two seats at each of them. Sonic almost felt like crying with joy. His favorite place in the world was still open. An older dark brown dog looked up and spotted Sonic. He was an older dog that was wearing a dark green apron. He also had a large light grey mustache on his snout. He also had a bit of a hunch-back because of how old he was. He shook a little sometimes, which would mess up some chilly dogs sometimes. His greyed face lit up with joy.

"Sonic, it's good to see you me boy!" said the dog

Sonic saw his old friend and walked up to the counter. He couldn't believe it.

"Hi there Mr. Bones. Long time no see."

The old dog had known Sonic ever since he was a child. Sonic spent most of his time as a child at this diner. Mr. Bones had been his friend even before Tails. The dog put his hand on the counter and looked at Sonic with friendly eyes.

"What can I get ya me boy?"

Sonic winked at him.

"One mucho chilly dog please."

Mr. Bones had a surprised look on his face.

"Nobody has ordered that since you left."

"Well I am back and I would like my regular please."

Mr. Bones nodded and rote down the order and gave it to the cook. Sonic then walked over and sat down on a table. Mr. Bones sat down in front of him.

"So Sonic, tell me about your time fighting Shadow."

Sonic then told many of his stories to him. They kept the old brown dog interested for a very long time. Sonic ate his chilly dog and then continued. Mr. Bones sometimes asked a few questions, which Sonic answered in great detail. Eventually Mr. Bones got up, thanked Sonic for the stories and went back to the counter. Sonic then ran out the door and towards his home. Sonic ran through the dirt road towards his house. The sun was now about to reach afternoon. It shone through the clouds like this was its last day to shine. It was almost too bright. The trees were filled with green leaves that shook when a gust of wind hit them. He could see the rolling green hills in the distance.

"I should take Amy out there sometime. She would like that."

He continued running. Sonic had almost forgotten where his old house was, he had not been home in so long. Sonic was about to run past Amy's house when suddenly. Cream jumped out in front of him. Sonic quickly stopped and stared at Cream.

"What did you do that for Cream?" asked Sonic

Cream had a very distressed look on her face. She seemed to be crying relentlessly. She held Cheese in her arm, who was crying as well. Strange, a 14 year old girl who was crying like she was still eight.

"Amy, she, she, gone!" Cream said while bursting out crying.

Cream then fell to the ground and made a wet puddle on the ground from her tears. Sonic suddenly became extremely worried. He kneeled down to look at Cream. He took her arms and shook her a little.

"What did you say Cream? Amy's gone."

"Yes!"

Sonic got up and sprinted inside. He smashed through the door with his shoulder. What he saw horrified him. The living room had been completely destroyed. There was a huge crack in the far right wall. On the floor were a pool of blood and a streak heading out the door. The furniture was totaled and the kitchen seemed to have been raided. It had no food in it at all. Sonic sprinted into each room and searched franticly. All the rooms had been completely decimated. Amy's bedroom was the most devastated. The bed had been flipped, the mirror had been smashed, and her underwear cabinet had been opened and all its contents taken. He couldn't find her anywhere. He then yelled.

"Amy, are you here!?"

Sonic returned to the living room and fell to his knees. He put his face on his hands and let a tear fall from his eyes. The drop hit a piece of paper that had writing on it. Sonic looked down at it and picked it up. It had poorly written scribbles on it that resembled words. He read the note not expecting much. He was soon proved wrong.

"Dear Sonic the Hedgehog. We have your girl Amy Rose. Shadow the Hedgehog took her last night. We then came in and wrecked the house. If you ever want to see your girl alive again, you must surrender yourself and tell the city to bow down to Shadow. We will then give you Amy back. Sincerely, the Hell's Highway crime circle."

Sonic was filled with rage. Shadow had taken Amy from him. This is what Shadow meant by revenge. He was probably beating her or worse, assaulting her. Now a crime circle was helping him. Nothing about this was good. Sonic then stood up. He crumpled the note and threw it across the room. Cream then came up to him and took his hand. She had stopped crying but was still incredibly sad. She looked up at Sonic with eyes that told him she was afraid. Sonic looked down at her and patted her head.

"Sonic, will we get Amy back?"

Sonic went quiet and thought. He needed to keep her hopes up.

"Yes Cream, we will find her and hurt the people who took her." He said in a dark voice

"Where do we start to look Sonic?"

Sonic then looked up and thought. How would he find her? An idea then popped into his head. It was a stretch, but he needed the information. Sonic then kneeled down and looked at Cream.

"I know where to look but Cream. Go back home and do not follow me. Okay?"

Cream had a scared look but nodded her head in response. Sonic smiled at her and then got up and walked outside. Cream followed him outside but stopped behind him. Sonic admired the scenery around him. The world looked so peaceful; it was hard to imagine that there were kidnappers out there. He then sprinted down the path and turned towards the city. He ran through the land thinking of what he would do. He couldn't go to where he was going if he wasn't stealthy. Sonic entered the city and then headed straight for a suit shop. He walked in and looked at the different suits. Sonic needed a disguise so he wouldn't be caught by anybody. He bought a black suit with a white shirt, black pants and a black tie. He also bought a pair of black sunglasses. He put them on and then continued his trip. He decided not to run. Sonic traveled towards the slum district of the city. The houses started to become more run-down and shadier. The streets started to get dirtier and more in disrepair. The people started to get more and more thug-like. The south-side of the city was the crime district. The police had given up trying to control it. The crime circles often had gang was here, he needed to be careful. He put his sunglasses on so that people couldn't recognize him. People in the south side of the city didn't take kindly to Sonic and his friends. The criminals didn't like do-gooders in their territory. If he was spotted, then his plan would fall apart. Sonic put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street. He past multiple dark alleys. He also past a group of prostitutes, they tried to pull him aside but he shrugged them off with disgust. Sonic was amazed to see Rouge with them. Sonic continued past a club. The music was so loud he could hear it from outside. He walked past it and then walked a few more blocks. This part of the city was very dark; a lot of thugs took up residence here. The sky was filled with black clouds. The sidewalks were cracked and the street lights were not working. Sonic then turned down an alley that had a bar in it. There were barely any lights; there were a lot of garbage bags everywhere. Sonic past the bar towards the end of the alley. At the end of the alley were a wooden box and an upside down bucket. Sonic heard the sound of tapping sound. A light flickered and Sonic saw a form for a second. Sonic looked down and took out a flashlight. He turned it on and shone it on the figure. The light shone on a light green hedgehog. He had two piercing on his left ear. He had spiked bracelets on both arms. He wore a red jacket and red shoes. He was tapping the bucket with two drumsticks. He didn't stop playing when Sonic shone the light on him.

"Hey Manic. How's it going?" asked Sonic in a dark voice

Manic stopped playing and put his drumsticks away. He didn't look up at Sonic but instead laid back.

"Hey Sonic. What brings you down here?" he said in a mysterious voice

"I'm here to ask you a few questions."

"Why should I help you huh?"

Sonic then took Manic's quills and picked him up. He hung off the ground, tying to be set free.

"Because, if you don't, I will tell the police about everything you have done and you will go to jail before you can figure out what happened." Sonic threatened

Sonic placed Manic back down and sat down in front of him.

"Okay, okay I'll help you. What do you need to know?"

"I need some information about the Hell's Highway crime circle. What do you know?"

Manic sat up and looked at Sonic with serious eyes.

"Why do you need to know about them?"

"Because they took Amy. I need to find them."

"You're doing all this for that whiny bitch? Wow, you really are a wussy."

"Tell me about the crime family now!" Sonic yelled

"Okay fine. Well, they are the most powerful crime circle on Mobius. They have about 400 employed criminals working for them. It is the dream of every thug to join them. They are led by Big Cat. He is ruthless, power hungry, and doesn't give a shit about anyone else. If you think you will be able to get that bitch back from them, you must be fucking crazy."

"I also need to know one more thing."

"What?"

"Where will the crime circle be next?"

"I overheard two of them over by the club saying something about a gang fight near ferndown St on the 15th. That would be a good place to start.

Sonic then turned off the flashlight and put it away. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Thanks for the info, brother." Said Sonic

Manic took out his drumsticks and started playing again.

"See you later, brother." Replied Manic

Sonic then walked out of the alley and back towards the more civilized part of the city. He walked back, passing everything he had before. Once he was out of the south side of the city he sprinted towards Tails' house. He needed help with this. If he got Tails to help him, then he needed to get Knuckles to come along as well. This was going to be unlike any other adventure he had ever gone on. It was personal now. Sonic thought to himself while he was running.

"Don't worry Amy, I am coming."

**Well everybody, that is chapter 7 2.0! I am terribly sorry for how badly the first version was. I hope to never disappoint you all again. I am also sorry for the delay on the next chapter. I hope to update soon. I have a question. How do you all think Two lovers should end? I would like to know. If you give me an idea I like, I will put your name in the story somewhere. Thank you all for your views and please leave a review. Axios!**


	8. Here comes Tails

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! It has come to my attention that not a lot of you, I mean none of you seem to post reviews. I am sorry for the repetitive begs for reviews. So, I hope you like fights because that is what will be coming ;) I hope you like this. Let's read! WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENE OF VIOLENCE. I warned you.**

"What!"

That was all Tails could say after Sonic told him what had happened to Amy. Sonic had rushed to Tails' home to get help from him. Sonic had returned to Tails' home, still in his undercover suit. They both sat in the living room. Sonic told his story of seeing Amy's home totaled. He told how Shadow had taken her to the slums. He told how he met Manic and got information from him. Tails listened in disbelief.

"What!" he exclaimed

"I know, Shadow took her. Now a crime circle is involved." Sonic repeated

Tails stood up and paced back and forth. He put his hand on his chin and started thinking. Sonic stared out the window with an empty look.

"We need to find Knuckles, he can help us." Said Sonic

Tails stopped walking and looked down at Sonic.

"Knuckles left to go guard the master chaos emerald. He said he is never leaving his post again." Replied Tails

The news was like a bomb being dropped on Sonic's plan. He needed Knuckles' roughness to help them. Knuckles was very good at "persuading" people. The spark of hope that Sonic held, had been destroyed. Sonic then looked over to the calendar that Tails had on the wall. It was the 13th of June. They had two days before the gang fight started. He looked back at Tails who was sitting back on the couch in deep thought. A plan was being devised in Sonic's clever head. A smile came up on his face.

"Hey Tails, I know what to do."

Tails' head shot up and stared at Sonic. Sonic had his undivided attention.

"What's the plan?"

"Let's go out and figure out which gang the Shadow's crime circle is fighting."

Tails looked confused. He cocked his head a little and drank a glass of water. Never taking his eyes off Sonic.

"Why should we do that?"

"Let's start the gang fight early." He said with an ominous voice

"Okay but why?"

"Because, if they fight early then we can find the Hell's highway safe house. Then we will find Amy."

Tails then understood the plan completely. They both stood up and walked to the door. Sonic put on his black sunglasses and smiled.

"First though, we need to get you some clothes."

Amy slowly stated to wake up. She groaned and started to move her head. She very slowly opened her eyes. All Amy saw was a dark room with only one light in it. She took in her surroundings. The room she was in was very dark. She could not see anything except her body. The one light hung low over her head. It cast a weak light over her and nothing else. Amy then fully woke up when she noticed something else. She tried to struggle to get out of the chair but failed. Her arms were tied behind the back of the chair with rope. She was sitting on an old, almost broken, wooden chair. Amy then looked around franticly; she was not in her home. She was in some sort of room. Amy then groaned a little. She then realized that she had a massive head ach. She also felt drops of blood fall from her nose. Amy felt pain all over her body. She then remembered why she was here. Shadow. He had kidnapped her last night, and beat her. Amy filled with rage and struggled even more to get out of the chair. She screamed and looked around.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opening filled the room. Amy heard mutable footsteps come toward her. A gruff, menacing voice then filled the room.

"Bulltrue, turn on the lights!"

The room suddenly filled with light. It was much bigger than she thought the room was. It was all grey with no windows. There was a huge steel door in front of her, a table behind her, and a few chairs. There were three people standing in front of her. One was a huge fat cat that was wearing a very expensive suit. It had a red coat with a black shirt, red pants and a red tie. He had threatening eyes and a huge cigar in his mouth. He reminded her of Big. To the right of him was a very muscular black ferret. He had a metal chain in one hand and a video recorder in the other. He was wearing a few gold necklaces and had all white shoes and gloves on. He had a scar across the right side of his face. He growled at Amy. To the left of the cat was the figure that scared her the most. Shadow. He stared at her with vicious eyes. He had his arms crossed on his chest. He did not have a happy look on his face, he often didn't. He was much stronger now. The power of the super chaos emerald had given him unimaginable strength. His muscles had grown a lot and his body mas had increased a lot. He stood motionless, staring at her. The big cat then walked up to Amy and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey there little lady. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he said in a mocking voice

Amy growled at him.

"I don't know, you tell me. I see you have met Shadow." She said in a hostile tone

The cat chuckled and walked away from her. He took the cigar out of his mouth and puffed out the grey smoke.

"Shadow and I have, uh, allied, with each other in a shared goal." He said, putting his arm around Shadow.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Ha, why to rid the world of Sonic, and control Mobius." he said chuckling

Amy was taken aback by the sentence. He wanted to kill Sonic!

"You can't kill Sonic, he will hunt you down and rescue me!" she screamed

Amy then struggled to beak free. She struggled so hard that the chair fell over. She hit the floor with a thud. The ferret then walked over and propped her up harshly.

"Bulltrue, set up the camera." Ordered the cat

The ferret set up the camera without a sound and when he was finished he stepped back.

"What is that for?" Amy asked

"We are going to get Sonic to surrender and give the city to me." Answered the cat

"Why are you filming me then?" Amy asked again

"Because you are the only one that Sonic will listen to. Bulltrue! The chain."

Bulltrue then walked up and gave the cat metal chain. He then turned on the camera. Shadow walked up and stood next to Amy. The cat stood on the other side of her. Bulltrue then signaled that the camera was rolling.

"Hello people of Mobius. This is Shadow the Hedgehog. You all may think that I am defeated but I am far from it. I have the super chaos emerald in my possession. I could destroy you all right now, however that would be no fun. I want to watch you all suffer. Now, I know that you all want Sonic to go and save you. Sonic the Hedgehog, I have Amy Rose with me. She will be under my, care, until you surrender the city, and the other chaos emeralds. Sonic unless you surrender yourself to me, I will beat Amy relentlessly."

Shadow then walked over and grabbed Amy by her pink quills and pulled her head up so that her face could be seen. The cat then took the metal chain and whipped Amy with it. The chain hit her face and chest. She screamed in pain and started crying.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you have five days to surrender yourself. Otherwise, this girl dies."

Sonic watched in horror as the video ended. The criminals had hacked into all the TVs in the city and broadcasted the video. Sonic and Tails had been watching it in front of a TV shop. They both were speechless. They stood there for a minute trying to take in what had just happened. They were beating Amy! He had to find her. Sonic slowly turned his head and looked at Tails.

"Tails, we need to find her."

Tails didn't turn his head but nodded in agreement. Sonic and Tails came out of their trances and continued walking into the crime district. Tails had bought a suit and sunglasses as well. It was black like Sonic's. They both walked further into the crime filled streets. Soon they were in the worst area. If they were spotted, they were dead. They walked down the sidewalks without talking. They soon found a bar and decided to start their search. The sound of heavy metal music filled the bar. They walked in and stopped at the entrance. It was a trash heap. There was a pool table in the middle of the room with a ripped cover. There was a long counter on the right side of the room. On the left side were booths that seemed to have ripped seats. The room was lit by two dim red lights. The smell of beer filled their noses. Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at the two strangers in suits. Sonic, who was followed by Tails, walked over and sat down at the counter. Everybody continued what they were doing. The bartender walked over and looked at them. He was a fox like Tails. He was wearing a black apron and had two piercings in his left ear. He smelled like a garbage can.

"What can I get ya?" he asked with a hostile tone

Tails and Sonic both still had their sunglasses on. Their faces showed no emotions. Sonic put his hand on the counter and leaned forward.

"We don't need drinks, we need info." Sonic said

"Well, what do you need info about?"

"We need info on the Hell's Highway crime circle."

The bar tender suddenly got a look of fright in his face. He quickly checked the room and then looked at Sonic. He started breathing heavy and was sweating.

"Listen, the Hell's highway gang is more ruthless than you can imagine. They don't like people talking about them."

"I know that, all I need to know is where their safe house is." Replied Sonic

The bar tender then began to calm down and regain his composure. He then picked up a mug and started cleaning it with a rag.

"Oh, they hang out in the biggest building on the south-side of town. It is the tallest one, can't miss it."

Sonic stood up turned around.

"Thanks for the info, come on Tails." Said Sonic

He then instantly regretted saying that.

"Hey it's them, those do-gooders Sonic and Tails! Get them!" yelled a thug

Sonic had blown their cover. Tails quickly got up and stood next to Sonic.

"Sonic, let's go." He whispered

Sonic didn't move. Tails turned around and there he saw two massive badgers standing in front of them. The whole bar had gone into fight mode. All the thugs stood up and grabbed a weapon. Some grabbed knives, some grabbed broken glass bottles, and others broke off the legs of chairs. The thugs closed in on Sonic and Tails. One thug charged at them with a knife. Sonic then rolled up into a ball and shot at then thug. He hit the rat with force. He went flying backwards. Sonic then used his homing attack and took down five thugs. Another thug charged at Tails, who was in a defensive stance. Tails then started twirling his tails and was soon off the ground. He turned around and hit the attacker with his rotating tails. The thug was slapped by the tails with high force. He fell down after multiple hits. Sonic then came out of his ball and was surrounded again. He then threw punches at a ferret with lighting fast speed. He fell over and knocked anther thug to the ground. Sonic then started kicking the others with his great speed. Soon, everybody around him had fallen over. Tails had taken down the attackers around him and was now beating up one of the badgers with his tails. Sonic then used his homing attack and threw himself against the other badger. Sonic hit the badger in in the chest. He was thrown back and smashed through the door. Tails then gave the last blow to the face and the massive badger fell to the ground.

Sonic and Tails stood in the middle of the bar. Piles of unconscious thugs littered the floor. There was a huge gaping hole in the front entrance. Sonic looked around and then looked at Tails. He straightened his tie.

"Alright Tails, now we can go."

Tails nodded and they both walked outside.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! I am not quite sure how to end this story. I need help! Anyway, I apologize for the cruel scene with Amy. Hey, I did put the rating at M and I also put the genera at crime. So don't be surprised by these things. If you like the chapter, leave a review please and I will see you all, next time. **


	9. A new leader

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! So, I am winding down this story. I know, some of you will like that and some will not. Do not despair, another is coming. Don't worry Rexsoka people I have not forgotten you. Sonamy people do not worry I will have another story out as well. Now without further delay, let's read. **

It was now getting dark out. The sun was sinking below the horizon.

"We need to head home now; it is getting too dark out." Said Tails as they were walking

"Good idea, we won't last long out here at night." Agreed Sonic

While they were walking past a bar, Sonic and Tails overheard two ferrets talking. The two ferrets were leaning against the wall next to the door. They both had black suits on and seemed to be waiting for somebody.

"God, when is Threepock coming out, we need to get to that ball. Big Cat won't like it if we're late." Said one of the ferrets

"Yeah, I heard that they brought that girl Amy along to be sold." Said the other

As soon as Sonic heard Amy's name he stopped. Tails looked over at him and nodded. They then turned around and stood in front of the two ferrets. The ferrets looked at them with a skeptical look. They both looked like they were high up on the crime circle's ranks. Sonic then noticed that the ferrets were wearing some sort of identification cards on them.

"What do you two punks want?" asked one of the ferrets

Sonic stood there without expression. A small grin appeared on his face.

"We just want to know where that ball you were talking about is." Asked Sonic

The ferrets looked at each other and then back at Sonic and Tails.

"The ball is being held at the Maverick casino downtown. Why do you two want to know where it is?" said the ferret

Sonic's grin widened, he then looked at Tails and nodded.

"Sonic and I going to the ball along with you guys." Said Tails

The ferrets both became extremely angry. They got out their knives and pointed them at Sonic and Tails.

"You aren't part of the Hell's highway, you're Sonic and Tails!" yelled the ferret

"That is true, but I am joining your crime circle now." Said Sonic

Sonic then curled up into a ball and shot himself at one of the two ferrets. He hit the thug with his razor sharp quills. The ferret immediately fell to the ground groaning. He put his hands around his stomach where Sonic had hit him. Sonic looked over and saw that Tails had also taken down the other thug.

"Nice job Tails. Grab his identification card, we'll need them." Ordered Sonic

Sonic kneeled down and unhooked the card from the ferret's suit. It had the name of the thug on it.

Simon Hastings AKA Goldtooth. In charge of arms dealing and black market goods.

Sonic attached the card to his suit and stood up. He looked over at Tails who had done the same as him.

"Well Tails, how does it feel to be part of a crime circle?" asked Sonic with a sarcastic voice

Tails looked over and grinned.

"It feels good Sonic."

Big Cat sat behind his huge desk. It was made of the most expensive wood in Mobius. The desk had only a few things on it. It had a knife, a glass of liquor and a pen. His office was quite big. It had a huge window behind him that overlooked the entire city. It had silk drapes tied next to the windows. The polished wooden floor was covered by a richly adorned rug. There was a small chair in front of his desk. There were also chairs along the sides of the walls. Two giant doors were along one wall that opened his office to the rest of the building. The crime lord was quite pleased with himself. He was the leader of the most powerful organized crime group in Mobius. He leaned back in chair and put his hands behind his back. He puffed grey smoke from his cigar into the air. Big Cat thought of his little brother Big. He wondered why that cat didn't join him with the family business. His thoughts were then interrupted when Shadow walked into his office. The doors flew open and Shadow walked in with his normal sinister look. His dark presence filled the room with a strange feeling of hate. Shadow sat down in front of Big Cat with a serious and angered expression.

"Why so mad Shadow?" asked the cat with a chuckle

"Why did you do it, why did you do it?!" screamed Shadow

Big Cat lost his joking expression and traded it for a confused one.

"What do you mean?"

Shadow stood up and threw his fist down onto the desk. His fist hit the desk so hard that the wood cracked a little.

"Why did you accept the surrender of the city from the mayor?!" Shadow yelled

"I thought you wanted to control the city. I want to control the city so I accepted the surrender."

"You idiot, I wanted Sonic to surrender himself and then the city! Now I am still empty handed, I wanted Sonic and the rest of the chaos emeralds in my control!"

Shadow sat back down and stared at Big Cat.

"Well sorry for accepting control of an entire city." Said Big Cat with a sarcastic tone

Shadow closed his eyes and smirked. He opened his eyes and looked at Big Cat with a sinister smile.

"Failure to follow my instructions only has one penalty. You have forced my hand you know. I need to advance my plans." Said Shadow

Big Cat became very worried.

"Wha, what do you mean?"

Shadow picked up his super chaos emerald and held it in front of Big Cat.

"Good bye you crime lord." said Shadow

"You son of a bitch."

Those were Big Cat's last words before he was shot by Shadow's chaos emerald. His massive body flew back and crashed through the window. Shadow put the super chaos emerald back in his pocket. He showed a sinister smile that could send chills down any person's neck. He took his small chair and placed it behind the desk. Shadow sat down in the chair just as a thug walked in. He was a black rat that was Big Cat's right hand man. He also had a confused expression.

"What happened to the boss?" he asked

Shadow grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"We is no longer with us, the crime circle now belongs to me."

The rat growled and pulled out a knife.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I can give you the same fate as your old boss." Threatened Shadow

The rat slowly put his knife back in his pocket. He walked up and stood in front of Shadow.

"Boss, don't forget that ball tonight to celebrate the surrender of the city." Reported the rat

Shadow then snapped to attention.

"What ball?"

"Big Cat ordered it, everyone will be there, and he also ordered Amy Rose to be there so that she could be sold."

Shadow at first was furious, but he soon realized he could use it to his advantage. He stood up and looked out the window.

"Well then, tell all the thugs to come in their best clothes, and to bring knives." Ordered Shadow

"Got it boss."

The rat then walked out of the office. Shadow smiled, his plan might work out nicely after all.

Sonic sprinted through the crime district at supersonic speed. Tails followed closely behind him. Sonic was running so fast that the other people couldn't see him. Tails flew above everyone so that they couldn't recognize him. They were on the search for something. They were looking for the Maverick casino. Sonic ran through the streets looking for the tallest building he could. Tails was looking as well.

"I found a building Sonic." Reported Tails

"Great. Where is it?"

"Second block of 21st street." Said Tails

Sonic gave a thumbs up and ran to the location. He stopped in front of the towering building. Sonic grinned and then ran up the tower. He reached the top just as Tails did. Sonic stood near the edge of the railing. Tails walked up and stood next to him.

"What are we looking for again?" asked Tails

"We are looking for the Maverick casino. It is the most popular casino I the city so it shouldn't be hard to see." replied Sonic

They looked over the massive city. It was breath taking. The sun was now down; the lights of the city filled the night sky. A full moon gave even more clarity. The building could be clearly seen because of their lights. Sonic and Tails stood there for a good twenty minutes before they saw something. Tails spotted a large building with giant lights shining into the sky. He looked harder and saw the name Maverick lit up on the side of the building.

"Sonic, I found it!" reported Tails excitedly

"Good job buddy. Where is it?"

Sonic looked over in the direction that Tails was looking. Tails showed him the casino.

"Okay Tails, we need a plan."

"Good thinking."

Sonic and Tails thought for a few minutes. An idea then popped into Tails' head.

"Okay I have a plan."

"What is it then?"

"We sneak in to the ball, we locate Amy and work our way to her. During the dance, I distract the guard while you rescue Amy. We then get out through a back door and book it for the hospital."

Sonic thought it over for a second.

"Good plan, lets go."

**Well how did you like it? I liked it. I had a good time writing it. I hope you all are enjoying my writing. The next chapter will be out when I want it to be. The next chapter will have the sweetest ending you have ever seen. Now if any of you remember the teen titans then you might know the ending for the next chapter. As always, please leave a review and please check out my video that I made. I will see you later.**


	10. End game

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update! I have some very sad news for you all. This is the last chapter of the story. I am sad as well; it has been a blast writing it. I will come up with a new story soon, just wait. I have nothing to do during the days so I will be making stories for you all. Airsoft and Call of Duty will probably take up most of my time though. Anyway, enough about me, let the final chapter of this great little story begin. P.S this chapter will be ****long.**

Amy slowly woke up from her sleep. She had passed out again after the video had ended. After she had regained full consciousness Amy felt a sheering pain. She felt the marks where the metal chain had hit her. There was a huge bruise on her abdomen and her head throbbed in pain. She noticed she had a few more cuts along the left leg. Amy tried to remember what had happened a few hours ago. The hits on her head must have also caused a bit of trauma. Amy then started to recall what had happened, she shivered at the memories. Amy then realized that she was not tied down to a chair. She was sitting on a large wooden seat that had a soft cushion on the bottom. It had embellished arm rests on both sides; it felt nice to rest her arms on something. The chair looked more like a throne than anything else. After Amy had examined the chair she saw a large door a few meters in front of her. Her hopes of escape soared.

"This is great, the door is right there." She said to herself.

Amy was about to stand up when the door creaked open. Amy watched the door closely to see who would enter the room. To her dismay, two giant black rats entered. They both were extremely buff; Amy now knew escape was not possible. Amy's mood was further saddened when the third figure entered the room.

Shadow

He entered the room with a huge smile on his face. It was a chilling smile that sent shivers down Amy's back. He walked up to her and stood there. He took out the super chaos emerald and examined with the intent that Amy would see it. He turned it a few times and then looked at Amy.

"You know what is incredible about this emerald Amy?" Said Shadow in a mocking voice.

Amy had a look of disgust on her face. Amy growled at him and clenched her fists.

"The amazing thing is, is that its power dwarfs that of the master chaos emerald and the other seven. It takes energy from the universe itself and gives that energy to the person holding it. You can feel its power rushing through you, it is quite exciting."

"You are insane!" Amy screamed

"That is very rude young lady. As I was saying, its power is limitless. What does this have to do with you though? Well, having power is the only way to be recognized in this world. People such as actors, actresses, politicians, and aristocrats are the only people who have had a glimpse of power. I plan to take their power as well, their monetary power. You see, I am in need of money, you will give me that money."

Amy then spit into Shadow's face. The saliva hit him in the right eye. Shadow wiped away the spit and then slapped Amy across the face. Amy turned back and faced Shadow.

"I will never help you." She declared

"Oh but you will, I am going to sell you to the powerful people of this city, they all want more power and if they are the one to free you from captivity then they will get very popular in the public opinion, therefore getting a chance to get elected to some sort of office."

Amy had to admit, it was a very good plan. Shadow put away the emerald and kneeled in front of Amy. He held Amy's chin with his hand and examined her face. After a few seconds he shoved her off and stood up. Shadow walked back to the door and stood there in front of the two rats.

"We can't have you looking like that for the ball though; you need to get cleaned up."

Shadow then snapped his finger and suddenly the door opened again. This time however, five women dressed in silk dresses of all colors walked into the room. They all walked behind Amy's chair and stood there as if they were frozen.

"Amy, you will get ready for the ball with these women." Said Shadow

Before Amy could ask a question, Shadow left the room and closed the door behind him. The two rats stood in front of the door motionless. The women then went to the sides of the room where hundreds of cabinets were stationed. Amy noticed that the women were getting out beauty and first aid products. One of the women walked up to Amy and started to treat her head wound. While the women were cleaning her wounds Amy decided to ask a question.

"Why are you girls here with this crime circle?" asked Amy

None of the women answered. The oldest of the maids then answered.

"We, entertain, the boys."

That was all Amy needed to know. For the next two hours Amy was prepared for the ball by the maids. She was given treatment for her cuts and bruises. She was given a very expensive dress.

Finally, it was time for the ball. The maids led Amy to a large black limo. The door opened and Amy peered inside. The interior was filled with expensive carpet and cushions. There were two bench seats in the back. They both faced each other. There was a table that had very rare wine on it. Amy then realized something. Shadow didn't need more money, he needed Sonic to come and save her. He was leading Sonic into a trap. Amy slowly entered the limo and sat down on one of the seats. Amy waited a few minutes inside the car. Amy then saw Shadow enter the limo, he had on a blood red suit on. His pants were a blood red, his shirt was black, his suit coat was blood red, and his tie was blood red as well. He gave a sinister smile to Amy. She could not bear to be in the same car as that monster. The door closed behind him as he sat down.

"Well Amy, you look good." He said

"Don't talk to me you evil monster." Amy said in disgust.

Shadow was taken aback by the statement. He then regained his composure and took out his chaos emerald.

"I could kill you right now, so you better have good manners tonight."

Amy realized her mistake of insulting him. Shadow put his chaos emerald away and looked over at the driver.

"To the Maverick casino, now." He ordered

The limo drove off towards the ball.

Sonic and Tails walked through the streets towards the casino. The neighborhood slowly went from crime, to middle class, to rich, to extremely rich. The streets were clean, the sidewalks had no cracks in them, the people seemed friendly, and palm trees lined the sidewalks. The buildings were all very well kept up and clean. The streetlights didn't flicker like the one in the crime district. There were potted plants in some areas. The cars that drove by were all exotic luxury cars. It looked a lot like that city Los Angeles back on earth. Sonic liked that city; it had a lot of racers in it. The lights of the casino started to fill the streets. Sonic and Tails walked down the streets in their tux. They blended in nicely with the wealthy people. The two friends turned a corner and stopped. They stood in awe at the huge building that was in front of them. The building was at least the size of those earth football fields. It had giant lights shining into the night sky and a giant sign that said Maverick on it. There was a huge semi-circular drive way in the front. The entrance had a long red carpet leading to it. The double doors were the biggest doors Sonic and Tails had ever seen. They were entirely out of crystals. As Sonic and Tails were walking to the casino the guests started to arrive.

"It seems that not only thugs are at this party." Said Tails

Sonic nodded in agreement. The different cars rounded the corners and made their way to the entrance. Some of the guests came in limos; others came in exotic sports cars. The first of the guests exited their cars. Sonic was surprised to see some of the richest celebrities enter the casino.

"Wow, all those famous movie stars are coming to this ball." Said Tails

"Yeah, but why? This is a ball for thugs." Asked Sonic

Sonic and Tails put on their glasses as they reached the line for the entrance. They waited near the red carpet. The photographers near them were taking pictures of all the celebrities. Soon it was their turn to be admitted. They reached the podium where the people were admitted. The person behind the podium was a very rough looking ferret. He looked like he was part of the crime circle. Like the rest of the men there, he was wearing a black tux.

"Can I see your I.D?" he said with a very board tone.

Sonic and Tails unhooked their stolen and gave them to the guard. He looked at them closely. He looked back up at Sonic and Tails and then looked at the cards again. He had a confused look on his face.

"You don't look like Goldtooth." Said the ferret, looking at Sonic.

Sonic knew he had to word it perfectly so they wouldn't be caught. A he lump grew in his throat. If they were caught, their plan would fail and Amy could be killed.

"Do you doubt my credibility? I would think you would have more respect for the leader of the black market for this crime circle." Said Sonic in an authoritative voice.

The tables had turned. Now the ferret was nervous. He gave the cards back to Sonic and Tails and then opened the rope gate for them.

"I am sorry sir, have a good night." He said

They both walked past the ferret without looking at him.

"I will, you may not though." Said Sonic in a low whisper.

Just as Sonic and Tails were walking in the photographers went wild. Sonic turned around quickly to see something amazing. A black limo pulled up. The door opened and Shadow got out of the car. The photographers lit up the walkway with camera flashes. He got out and then stepped aside. He then looked at the crowd and then looked back to the limo's door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Amy Rose." Announced Shadow.

Amy slowly exited the limo. She had the most nervous look that Sonic had ever seen. She stood up in front of the crowd. Sonic was stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a dark blue tube-top dress that covered her legs. It also had a dark blue ribbon around her waist that had a dark blue bow on her right hip. She was wearing a dark blue headband that had a same color bow on the left side of it. Her dress sparkled when the photos were taken. She looked very uncomfortable. After a few hundred pictures were taken Shadow roughly grabbed her arm. He started walking towards the entrance of the casino. Sonic and Tails stood there looking at the two hedgehogs. Sonic was overjoyed to see Amy alive and well. He felt like jumping out and hugging her. Shadow and Amy walked past them. Sonic stared at Amy the whole time. Amy noticed the cobalt hedgehog looking at her. She instantly saw through the disguise and smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back and followed Shadow and Amy inside. Shadow noticed Amy's sudden joyful expression.

"You are suddenly quite happy." He said

"I am just happy to be out of that room I was in." Amy said trying to not have Sonic captured.

As soon as they entered the casino Sonic and Tails were even more astonished. The room was huge. It had to be at least 150 yards long. At the far end of the room was a semi-circular stage that had a band playing music on it. The stage had huge red drapes tied up on each side of it. There were long tables on each side of the room that were filled with all kinds of foods. Sonic instantly spotted the chilly dogs.

"Hey Tails, this place has chilly dogs." Sonic said, clearly getting distracted.

"Sonic, keep on task, we need to find Amy. They had lost Amy and Shadow while they were admiring the room. Sonic looked around and then looked back at Tails.

"Okay, let's split up. I will take the right side of the room, you take the left."

"Good idea Sonic."

Tails then walked away towards the left side. Sonic walked towards the right. The room was full of people dressed in tux and dresses. The noise from all the people talking was almost deafening. He had to squeeze through people sometimes but eventually made it to an open spot. He looked around for a few minutes before a large cheer filled the room. Sonic looked up to the stage which had four musicians on it. There was a drummer, a guitarist, a keyboardist, and a singer. The singer was a female rabbit that had on an orange dress that, to Sonic, was very short. There had to be at least twenty singers behind the band. The singer stood there waving at the crowd. Suddenly, Shadow walked onto the stage and took the mike away from the singer.

"Good evening everybody. I am sorry that Big Cat could not make it tonight, certain accidents occurred and now he cannot make it to the ball. I know that all you celebrities are here to free this nice girl Amy Rose but first, let us have a nice dance to celebrate a good event. Niki, please continue with the singing." Announced Shadow

Shadow gave the singer the mike back and walked off stage. The singer then walked up to the keyboardist and whispered him something. The keyboardist then began to play a solo. The singer walked up to the front of the stage. The singer started singing a wonderful tune. Sonic saw that most of the people started dancing with a partner. Sonic worked his way through the dancing towards the place where Shadow had gone off stage. He found Amy behind several guards that didn't seem to care what they were doing. He walked up to them and stood there with confidence.

"What do you want?" asked one of the guards.

"I am Goldtooth, Shadow asked me to dance with the prisoner." Sonic lied

"But-"

"No buts let me dance with the girl." Sonic ordered

The guards looked at each other and then back at Sonic.

"Now!" yelled Sonic

The guards walked aside to let Sonic see Amy. She looked up at him and a huge smile appeared. Sonic walked up to her and took her hand.

"Shadow told me to dance with you, come on." Said Sonic

Amy was almost about to cry.

"Yes sir."

Sonic led her away from the group of guards and towards the door. They passed through the crowd. As they were getting closer to the door, Sonic started to speed up a bit. Amy tried her best to keep up with him.

"Sonic, thank you so much." Said Amy

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Tears of joy.

"Don't thank me yet, we need to get Tails."

Sonic led Amy to the left side of the room. While walking, Sonic knocked over a black hedgehog in a blood red suit.

"Sorry." Sonic said while walking away.

Shadow got up after getting knocked over by that blue hedgehog. He noticed that the hedgehog was holding the arm of Amy! Shadow knew his plan was going to succeed. He grinned and walked towards the door. Sonic saw Tails standing near the table waiting for the next platter of food. Sonic walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Tails, I have Amy, let's go."

"Good job Sonic."

The group started walking back towards the door. They shuffled their way towards the door. They all gradually gain speed until they were basically running to the door. Just as they were about to pass through the door Shadow appeared in front of them. The group quickly stopped. Amy screamed and hid behind Sonic. A group of guards surrounded them and made sure they couldn't get out. The whole room went into panic. The crowd started running for the exits. Soon only Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and 30 guards were left in the huge ball room.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you are so predictable. I knew you would come and save your girlfriend. You thought that I would actually just have a dance and invite my prized possession there. That idiot Big Cat surrendered the city to me, but I need you to surrender to me. Now, let's get down to business. Give me the seven chaos emeralds or else."

"Or else what?" asked Sonic

"Or else I will kill you."

"You know Shadow; I really don't feel like battling your thugs right now. How about we settle this thing like real men?"

"How would that be?"

"Just you and me."

Shadow thought it over for a minute. He then waved his arm and the thugs stepped back. The two hedgehogs walked towards the center of the room. They stood two meters away from each other.

"Tails, deal with the thugs." Sonic whispered, never taking his eyes off Shadow.

Tails nodded and walked up to one of the thugs. Within two minutes all the thugs were on the ground, moaning in pain. Shadow saw this and got a bit nervous. This may not have been as simple as he thought.

"Well Shadow, your move." Sonic said

Shadow grinned and took out his super chaos emerald. This was how the fight began. Shadow sprinted towards Sonic. Sonic stepped to the side and Shadow flew past and skidded to a stop. Sonic then curled into a ball and shot at Shadow. Shadow put his chaos emerald in front of him. Sonic hit the emerald and was propelled back. He hit the far wall with extreme force.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed

Tails had to use all his strength to hold Amy back from running to help Sonic. Shadow teleported to Sonic and picked him up by his quills. Sonic, who was still regaining his whereabouts was hit in the face by a forceful punch. That woke him up. Sonic grabbed the arm Shadow was holding him by. He threw Shadow behind him. Shadow too, hit the wall. Sonic then curled into a ball and used his homing attack on Shadow. Shadow saw the attack and took out his emerald. The emerald made a force field around him just as Sonic hit him. Sonic bounced back as if he was a ball hitting the floor. The force field flickered and disappeared after the attack. Sonic stood up and looked at Shadow. He needed a new strategy. He noticed that the emerald was what Shadow was using for his power. He needed to get the emerald away from him. Just as Sonic was finished thinking, Shadow threw a punch at Sonic's face. He fell to the floor and looked up at Shadow. Shadow looked down on Sonic.

"You always were weaker." He mocked

"But I have more brains." Sonic said

Shadow put his shoe on Sonic's chest so he couldn't move. Sonic squirmed, trying to get out. Shadow threw another punch, and another, and another. Soon, Sonic was bleeding. Just as Shadow was about to hit him again, Sonic grabbed the foot Shadow was holding him by. He pulled Shadow to the ground. Now Sonic was holding Shadow down by his foot. Sonic used his super speed to hit Shadow multiple times in the face. He hit Shadow more than Shadow hit him. Shadow then took out his emerald and put it up to Sonic's face. A beam of energy shot at Sonic. He was propelled back. He landed on his feet and looked up at Shadow.

"Time to finish you Sonic the Hedgehog." Announced Shadow

Shadow held out the emerald. Beams of light blue energy flew through the air towards the emerald. It was powering up for one last attack. Sonic knew he had only one last chance to win. He curled up into a ball and revved up his speed. He then shot out and aimed for the emerald. Shadow couldn't react quick enough to counter the attack. Sonic hit the charging emerald. It flew out of Shadow's grip and flew through the air. Sonic hit Shadow in the face with a homing attack so that he could grab the emerald. Sonic reached out and grabbed the emerald. He landed on the ground and looked at the emerald. It did have a massive amount of power in it. Sonic knew that the energy inside of it would kill anything he wanted it to. Shadow regained his whereabouts and stood up. He saw Sonic with the emerald.

"No, give that back!" Shadow screamed

"Um, no."

Shadow started sprinting towards Sonic. Sonic knew what had to be done. He pointed the super chaos emerald at Shadow.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Sonic whispered

The emerald shot out the energy beam at Shadow. The light blue beam of raw energy flew through the air towards Shadow. Shadow saw the beam, but it was too late. The beam hit him. He flew back and made a huge crack in the wall. He fell to the ground and held his stomach. He moaned in pain. Something was happening inside of him. It felt as if a huge fire was consuming his body from the inside. Suddenly, beams of light shone through his eyes and mouth. The light was blinding.

"Damn you Sonic the Hedgehog! Damn you!"

Those were Shadow's last words. An orb of light was forming on Shadow's chest. The orb grew until nobody could see his body anymore. The light was so intense that everybody needed to look away. A scream came from the orb that pierced their ears. The orb then suddenly caved in on itself. When the orb was gone, all that was on the ground was a burn mark. The power of the super chaos emerald had dematerialized Shadow. Sonic walked up to the place where Shadow had been. He looked down at the burn mark. It was glowing red with smoke rising from the ashes. Sonic held the super chaos emerald in his left hand, and he covered a wound on his stomach with his right. He panted, trying to regain his breath. The emerald was still glowing from the beam of energy it had released.

"I am so sorry Shadow." Sonic said again

Tails and Amy walked up next to Sonic and looked down at the ashes. Amy slowly took Sonic's hand and held it softly. Amy looked up at her blue hero. Sonic looked at Amy, still panting. Amy had tears falling, she was about to burst out crying. Just as she let out a little cry, Sonic pulled her in for a hug. He dropped the chaos emerald and held Amy in his arms.

"Shh Amy, it is okay. I'm here." Sonic comforted

Sonic took his hand and stroked Amy's quill trying to comfort her more. Her crying slowed and eventually she stopped.

"Thank you Sonic, thank you so much. I thought I wouldn't be freed. I never want to do that again." She whispered

"I know Amy; I never want to do what I have done."

Sonic slowly pushed Amy away so he could see her beautiful face. He grinned a little, she grinned as well. Sonic slowly moved towards her and closed his eyes. Amy slowly moved towards him and closed her eyes. Their lips met. The soft kiss meant something special for both of them. For Sonic, this kiss was like returning from a crusade. For Amy, the kiss was like being freed from a prison that had held her for years. The little peck grew into a passionate and reassuring kiss. They held their kiss for a long minute before pulling away for air. Sonic grinned at Amy and then let go of her. He picked up the super chaos emerald and put it in his suit pocket. Amy then took his hand and a huge smile grew on her face.

"Can we go home please?" Amy whispered

"Sure we can Amy. Let's go Tails." Sonic said

The trio walked towards the door. The blue hero had found his pink lover. Tails went out to find a car to take them home. Just as they were about to exit, Sonic stopped. He looked over to the left side of the room. He let go of Amy's hand and walked over at a corner.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Amy asked

Sonic walked back to her and took her right hand. He then placed a beautiful red rose on her hand. He closed her hand around it and looked up at her. Amy was stunned by the gift that he had given her. She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"A rose for my Rose." Said Sonic

That small sentence said a million words. Amy instantly knew that Sonic truly meant that. Amy couldn't think of a response that could tell him how much she loved the gift. Amy decided to give Sonic a soft kiss instead. It was a quick peck but it was still amazing for both of them. Just then, Tails pulled up in a four-door car. Sonic and Amy walked towards the car. The hero, with his love next to him, was going home. This is the story of two lovers.

**Well, how did you all like it? I loved it! I know that it was extremely long. Over 4,000 words! Now for my final announcement. I want to thank everybody who left me a review or a PM. I have had the most wonderful time writing this. It was one of my best stories ever. I want to thank Redskinsceltics205, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, Mr. nin10do, LongLiveTheClones, and Kitty in Boots. You guys rock! Anyway, there may be an epilogue, maybe. I am so happy that this story turned out how I wanted it to. I hope that you all enjoyed it and that you will continue to follow me. I will make more Sonic, and Clone wars stories. Until my next story. AXIOS! **


	11. Epilogue

**Hello peoples! Papapa here to give you an update. So, this is the epilogue of my humble story. I have decided to make an epilogue because you all asked for one, and because I thought up a sweet scene for you all. Again, thank you all for your support. The reviews were nice and you were all very supportive. Now, let me finish this story off with a wonderful depiction of true love. Now, let's read!**

Amy walked back towards her house. She had just finished shopping at the local market. She had bought some food for dinner. Amy carried the oversized paper bag with great care. She had boat some very expensive wine. She had never had wine before and wanted to try it for the first time. She thought a celebration was in order. It had been two weeks since she had been set free by Sonic. She had been captured by Shadow, abused by him. Sonic, her hero, had gone out and saved her. He had killed Shadow and took Amy to the hospital to see if she was okay. Amy had never seen Sonic so worried about anything. She was overjoyed that he cared about her so much. Amy wanted to have a nice dinner by herself tonight.

Amy walked down the dirt road back home. The sun was still out and brightly shining. The trees gave pockets of shade from the sun's bright rays of light. Beams of light shone through the gaps in the trees. Amy loved living in Mobius, it was so beautiful. The dilapidated wooden fences that lined the sides of the path were covered in singing birds. The birds sung wonderful melodies that made Amy want to sing. They seemed to welcome Amy by singing to her. Amy saw her house coming over the horizon. It was a small and humble house. Amy approached the house and turned left towards it. Her lawn still needed to be cut; it was getting a bit too tall. She opened the door with her free hand.

"Ahh, feels good to be home." Amy said to herself

The door swung open and Amy walked in. Her small house had a living room to the right that contained a small couch, a T.V and a low table. To her left was the kitchen. It had a stove, a fridge, and cabinets. An island was in the middle, with Amy used as a table sometimes. Most of the furniture in her home was new. After Shadow and the crime circle had wrecked the house, Amy needed to get new furniture. Sonic had helped a lot with that. Amy put the food down on the island. She walked over and took off her straw hat. She shook her short pink quills a little. She then walked back to the kitchen to prepare the food. She had bought food for something that Ella had prepared back on earth. She called it "Taco casserole". Whenever Amy ate it, she loved it. She got the recipe to make it and decided tonight was a good time to make it. Amy took out the ingredients and spread them out all over the island. She took out her cook book and opened to the page that had the recipe.

"Okay, how do I make this?" Amy said to herself

Amy spent the next hour trying to make the dish. It was harder than it looked. Ella said it was easy to make. By the time Amy had finished making the dish it was dark out. Amy had never been a great cook. Amy sat down on her couch and turned on the T.V. She watched a few shows until the time went off for the food. She turned off the T.V and got up. She walked over and turned off the time. She got a glove out and took the casserole out of the oven.

"Wow, this turned out great!" Amy exclaimed

The food smelled heavenly. The smell of meat, cheese, and peppers filled the room. The dish had chips that covered the top. Melted cheese was strewn all over the chips. This dinner would be great.

Just then, Amy heard a sonic boom outside her house. The whole house shook a little. Amy stumbled and then fell to the ground. She quickly got up and looked around. Nothing was broken. She rushed towards the door and ran outside to see what had caused the sonic boom. There was no evidence of Eggman or the X tornado in the sky. Amy looked down and saw a strait cloud of dust that went through the dirt path in front of her house. The arrow strait dust cloud went right past her house. Amy knew instantly that Sonic had just run past her home. Only he could cause a sonic boom and still control himself while running.

"Oh Sonic, always running."

Amy turned around and walked back inside. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. She took her dish out of its pot and placed it on a plate.

Suddenly, the door swung open. It hit the wall and left a small crack in the wall. Amy was startled and looked up to see who was entering. She started crying and breathing fast. Not again. Amy was still trying to get over what Shadow had done to her. Then, a blue blur shot past her. Amy was comforted once she knew who it was. Her breathing slowed down a little and she smiled. The blur shot by her with unnatural speed. Suddenly, there were two chairs for the island. Then, a rose in a plant pot was placed in the middle of the island. The light was then dimmed down to a low light. A few candles appeared around the room and were lit. The blue blur that was doing this had still not slowed down. Only Amy could recognize Sonic while he was running. Then, the radio turned on and a sweet love song started playing. The coffee table in the living room was pushed aside so that the living room was one open space. Then, another plate was made and was placed on the island. Amy's plate was placed on the opposite side. The wine that Amy bought disappeared for a second. Suddenly, two wine glasses filled with wine appeared on the island. Along with the wine bottle. After all of this was finished, the blue blur slowed down. Sonic stood in front of Amy with a huge grin on his face. Amy was still trying to figure out what had happened. She was taken out of her confusion once Sonic talked to her.

"Hey Amy, how you doing?" he asked

Amy was thrilled to see Sonic, as always. She ran up and hugged him. He embraced her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, you do know how to make a girl happy."

Sonic pushed Amy back gently to see her. A look of compassion was on his face.

"I thought tonight would be a good night for a date." He said

Amy's smile grew even larger. She leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was intended to be a short kiss. It grew however, and Sonic pulled her closer. Amy put her hands around Sonic's neck and he put his arms around her waist again. Sonic loved Amy so much; he would do anything for her. After a minute of the fantastic experience, Sonic pulled away. He looked over and saw the food.

"What you making Amy?"

Amy looked over and then back at Sonic.

"I am making a casserole. You want some?"

Sonic nodded and they both walked over to the island. Sonic pulled Amy's chair out. She adjusted her dress and sat down. Sonic pushed the chair in and then leaned down. Amy gave him a short kiss and then looked down at her plate. Sonic walked back over and sat down in his chair. They ate their food like ravenous wolves. Amy loved this dish. So did Sonic apparently. After a little while Sonic put down his fork and looked up at Amy. She was so beautiful. He pink quills brought out her eyes. He just looked at her for a minute, admiring her. He then spoke up.

"Hey Amy."

Amy paused from eating and looked up at Sonic.

"Yeah?"

"I have something I want to give you." Sonic said in a nervous tone.

Amy was delighted. He was giving her a gift. Amy was giddy with excitement. Sonic took out a small box from under the table and placed it on the table. He slowly pushed it across to Amy. She picked up the box. It was a small box that had blue wrapping paper on it and a pink bow. Amy opened it and was astounded by the gift. Inside was a ring! It was taped to a small note that said "For Amy" on it. She carefully picked up the note and read it.

"Amy, words cannot tell you how much I love you. I never showed how much I loved you before because, well, I am not sure how to show it. My time fighting Shadow really told me that I am not happy when I am not with you. I never want to lose you. Please, take this ring. It is a promise ring. A vendor told me that you were crying while I was gone and I bought this from him. It shows that I will never leave you. I will always love you, never doubt that, ever. I love you Amy Rose."

Amy could not believe how sweet of a gift this was. She pulled the ring off of the tape that the note was attached to. She examined it closely. It was a simple silver band that had pink and blue diamond's lining the top.

"I love it Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic smiled and reached out across the table. He took Amy's hand and pulled off her glove. He gently held her hand with his. He then took the ring from her and placed it on her ring finger. Sonic gently put her glove back on and let go of her hand. He looked back up at Amy and gazed at her with loving eyes. Amy returned the gaze with a giggle. A small grin grew on Sonic's face. He looked over at the radio, which was playing a love song. He then looked back at Amy and then stood up. He pushed in his chair and then walked over to Amy.

"Would you like to dance?" Sonic asked as he stretched his hand out to her.

Amy looked up at him confused. She then realized what he was doing. He was asking to dance with her! After a moment of silence, Sonic spoke up again.

"If I had had the chance, I would have asked to dance with you at the ball."

That was all Amy needed. She took Sonic's hand and stood up.

"Sure Sonic, let's dance." She said

Sonic and Amy walked over to the living room. He led her to the middle of the room, still holding her hand. Sonic then reached over and turned the volume up on the radio. He then returned to Amy and grasped her hands.

"Do either of us know how to dance?" asked Amy

Sonic thought for a moment.

"I think I danced with Sally once, but that was a long time ago."

"Well maybe we can learn." Amy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay."

Amy made the first move. She placed her left hand on Sonic's right shoulder. Sonic took his right arm and wrapped it around her waist. Sonic then took Amy's free hand and held it out along with his. Amy stood close to Sonic, she knew he would guild them along. Sonic looked into Amy's eyes and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked

Amy looked up at him and grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said nervously

So, for a good long hour the two danced together. They started off slow, but soon they were comfortable with the dance. They made slow circles and slow movements. After a while, Amy began to tire a bit. Sonic however, who had a huge amount of energy, was not tiring at all. Amy decided to tell him she was tired by leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder. Amy wished this night would never end. Sonic felt Amy rest her head on him. He soon realized Amy was probably tired. He stopped dancing and Amy stopped as well. They let go of each other and pulled away. They stood facing one another. Amy then leaned forward and gave Sonic a small kiss. Sonic liked it and then pulled Amy close to him. They continued to kiss for another minute. Sonic then pulled away and looked at her.

"Thank you for the dance Amy, I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed it too Sonic, and thanks for the romantic dinner."

"Any time Amy. I am so sorry but I need to go now. Tails wants to meet me to take care of the last of the crime circle."

A look of disappointment grew on Amy's face. Sonic was also very sad he had to leave her. Sonic let go of her and stepped back a little. He smiled and turned around.

"I will see you tomorrow though, I promise. And when I make a promise."

"You, keep it." Amy said, completing his sentence.

Sonic looked back at her. He gave a thumbs up and winked at her. Sonic then sped off at unreal speed. The wind from his speed blew out all the candles in the room. The door slammed behind him as he sped off. Amy stood in the middle of the room, looking at the door. She stood there silently for a minute. Although he was home, Amy still missed him every second that they weren't together.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog." She whispered to herself.

Sonic ran down the dirt road to his home. The world around him was a blur as he ran. Although he was home with her, he still missed her every second that they weren't together.

"I love you Amy Rose." He whispered to himself.

**Well that is my last chapter of this story! I said I might do an epilogue. I am so thankful for your support and reviews. Please tell me how I did with a review. Now, for the cool part about this chapter. There is a Halo 3 reference in this somewhere. Anyway, I hope you all stay tuned for my next story. I already have a plot figured out and I am beginning to write. Thank you everybody. GODBLESS! **


End file.
